Are We Gonna Have Sex Later?
by racecarracecar
Summary: Embarrassed beyond belief at needing to be saved, Logan swallowed his dimishing pride to step closer to the huffing blonde. A closed fist wound around Logan's shoulders, arm pulling the brunette to his taller body. Slash. Kogan. RPS.
1. Chapter 1

**Bear with me; this idea came to me when I was half-asleep.**

Three, maybe four bodies, Logan couldn't tell in the darkness of the club. Regardless, the hard bodies of the men huddled close to his; wandering hands ignored his demands to "get the fuck off" and his harsh "not interested" fell on deaf ears.

Angrily sighing, Logan refused to give in. He kept futilty fighting the others, pushing against strong chests. Finally, the surrounding bodies were yanked from his own. Glancing around in confusion, Logan sheepishly looked up to his friends, grateful to see them.

With Dustin and James leading Logan over to the bar to rejoin a worried looking Carlos, Logan's ears picked up parts of Kendall's threat. At least, he heard the word "fucking" and "break" quite a dew times.

Reassuring Carlos with a small smile, Logan accepted his cup. Taking a swig of alcohol, Logan turned to see the three taller boys.

Matching looks of concern donned Dustin and James' faces. Kendall looked absolutely _pissed_.

Embarrassed beyond belief at needing to be saved, Logan swallowed his dimishing pride to step closer to the huffing blonde. A closed fist wound around Logan's shoulders, arm pulling the brunette to his taller body.

####

On their second pass, the two girls finally approached the group of males. Both sets of fluttering eyes strictly on Logan, the girls offered flirty smiles before asking the brunette to dance.

Accepting their invitation with a smile, Logan stepped forward to follow the girls. A hand tightly gripping his own, Logan slowed as he turned to look behind. Kendall, grip loosening, had mustered his face into a determined expression. He wasn't letting Logan out of his sight again.

About-facing, Logan continued on with Kendall in tow. Upon reaching an available opening in the mass of dancing bodies, the girls turned. Logan found himself surprised to find no shock upon their faces when discovering an extra participate. And even more shocked as they remained smiling impasively as Kendall crowded up close behind Logan, hands gripping his hips.

####

Body exhausted, Logan turned in Kendall's arms. Encircling his own arms around the blonde's neck, he pulled the other's head down. Pressing his lips to Kendall's ear, Logan hoped the other would hear him. "Wanna go back to the hotel?"

Evidently, the blonde had. Smiling and nodding, Kendall made his way over the guys, hand still in contact with Logan.

####

"Seriously, I'll keep my phone on all night. If you need to talk, just call. Anytime." Appreciative of Carlos' concern, Logan promised to contact him in the night if need be. Bidding the shorter boy goodnight, Logan ignored Dustin's waggling eyebrows as he bypassed his own room, allowing Kendall to pull him down to the blonde's room.

Waving Dustin and James away, Kendall led Logan inside, closing the door behind them. Turning to the brunette, Kendall pushed his hands behind his back, arching as he stretched.

"Want me to start you a bath?" Kendall inquired, knowing how Logan liked to relax in a warm tub of water.

Nodding, Logan let Kendall lead the way. Sitting on the closed toilet, Logan observed as Kendall leaned over to turn the knobs. Adjusting to the proper temperature, Kendall perched on the side of the tub. Waiting for the water level to rise, the silence was interrupted with Logan's deep giggles as Kendall occassionally made a ridiculous face.

Standing to turn the water off, Kendall gave Logan to chance to quickly undress. Hands shyly covering his modesty, Logan fought the blush marring his features as he slipped pass the blonde to lower his body into the tub.

Reclining backward, Logan closed his eyes in contentment. Reveling in the silence for a moment, Logan peeked an eye open. Spotting the blonde, Logan's eye closed again before he spoke. "You can join me."

Smiling, Kendall hurriedly rid himself of his clothing. Brushing Logan's shoulder with his palm, Kendall guided the man forward to slide his body behind the other.

Laying backward once again, Logan turned his head to snuggle his nose in Kendall's neck.

"Are we gonna have sex later?" Logan mumbled question envoked a rumble of chuckles from Kendall.

**Came out slightly different. I'm watching The Incredibles as I type this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't help but add more.**

The water had grown cold as the two men relaxed together. Logan stood carefully, hands gripping the sides in hope that he wouldn't fall over.

Pleased with the sight of Logan bare rear, Kendall watched the wet brunette grab a fluffy white towel and begin to wipe his body. After fastening the towel around his waist, Logan tossed another towel over his shoulder before making his way into the room.

Hurriedly brushing the cloth about his body, Kendall rushed out to join Logan. Letting out a disappointed sigh, Kendall watched as Logan stepped into a pair of his boxers.

"I thought we were gonna do it."

Snorting, Logan peeled back the mass of blankets before plopping down on the bed. "There's still the morning."

Grinning, Kendall bounded over to bed, resembling a gazelle. Tucking his body under the covers, he laid a hand on Logan's bare chest, pushing his body down as his lips attacked Logan's creamy neck.

Ignoring the soft rumbling coming from the bathroom, Kendall trailed his mouth further down, lightly nipping at Logan's chest before the brunette shoved him off.

Groaning as Logan briefly disappeared into the bathroom once more, Kendall watched him return to the bed, nose buried in the previously vibrating phone.

Chuckling, Logan read the text from Carlos. Peering down at his chest, Logan found a light red mark, courtesy of Kendall's teeth. Awkwardly holding his phone, Logan snapped a picture of the hickey to send to Carlos. He was definitely feeling better.

Brows furled in mild confusion, Kendall waited as Logan finished. Grabbing the other's phone, ignoring a yelp of protest, he shut the phone off. Tossing it to the side, Kendall curled into Logan's body, lips reattaching to his chest.

**I'd say it's done now.**


End file.
